In computing, parsing is the process of analyzing software code and building a representation of the code. Due to low power processors and insufficient memory storage on mobile devices, many mobile computing devices have poor parsing performance. Web browsing performance may then often suffer on mobile computing devices as the devices may be unable to quickly parse the objects comprising the website. Additionally, high Round Trip Time (RTT) in many mobile computing device cellular networks further impose time overhead for each object fetched. Furthermore, there is a high time-cost associated in creating new TCP connections to fetch objects at various domains.
Web browsing performance on mobile computing devices also suffers from the fact that many web pages have complicated structures, potentially comprising several hundred objects of multiple types, with some objects leading to the requirement of fetching additional objects. Objects may also be located on more than 20 domains, which is greater than maximum number of TCP connections from a typical mobile computing device. Therefore, a great amount of time is spent receiving the objects from various domains. Additionally, though there may be a large number of domains, the majority of objects may reside on only a few of these domains, so many TCP connections may need to be established for receiving only a small overall percentage of the total number of objects in the web page. Therefore, mobile computing devices may not have the ability to create concurrent TCP connections to each domain.